


Brevity is the Soul of Wit

by ExpositionFairy



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Fic Challenge, Microdrabbles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpositionFairy/pseuds/ExpositionFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polaroid snapshots of moments that were, that are, that might have been, that can never be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brevity is the Soul of Wit

**Author's Note:**

> This series of microdrabbles was written for a fic challenge on Tumblr: "Leave a ship in my Ask Box, and I'll write a one-sentence 'ficlet' for it." Enjoy!

**#1- Alan/Rinzler  
**

Alan’s heart is racing and his skin is burning with adrenaline, but even his fear can’t mask the little thrill of fascination that flashes through him as he reaches a hand toward the ghost that’s haunted his dreams for so many years and watches as Rinzler’s circuits blaze red in response.

\--------------------

 

**#2 - Sark/Dillinger  
**

“The MCP wants me to get rid of you,” Sark confides, circling his shellshocked User doppelganger with a curious, slightly predatory smirk, “…but I don’t think I will.”

\--------------------

 

**#3 - Ram/Rinzler  
**

_This is gonna hurt like hell,_ Ram thinks, but he doesn’t let that deter him as he grabs hold of Rinzler’s calf and shatters the arena floor beneath them, sending them both plummeting toward the waiting Light Runner below.

\--------------------

 

**#4 - Kevin/Alan**

“What, not gonna kiss me good night?” Flynn asks, mock-pouting, as Alan wonders for the millionth time just what it is about Kevin that makes him want to jump in front of eighteen-wheelers for the guy and then run him over with them at the same time.

\--------------------

 

**#5 - Jarvis/Ram  
**

As much as the newly-rezzed little actuary’s endless chatter and neverending enthusiasm can grate on him after a while, Jarvis can’t help but think how nice it is to have someone following _him_ around for a change.

\--------------------

 

**#6 - Clu/Flynn  
**

At first, the blank emptiness of the world is so disorienting that Clu can only parrot his User’s words mechanically…but then Flynn’s arm is around him, their link blazing to sudden blinding life within him, and everything is perfect.

\--------------------


End file.
